A Godly Experience
by giddyfan
Summary: Set in season 11, or one of the versions of season 11 that I thought up. Dean and Sam finally meet God while trying to fight The Darkness.


This story is set in season 11. If you are reading this after season 11 has been released and it went a different direction then this is one of the ways I thought it could go. Please read, review, and comment.

A Godly Experience

Suddenly the brothers were transported somewhere else in a flash of light. When the boys could see again they were in a lush, green meadow and one of the most beautiful woman they had ever seen was standing there. She had medium length black hair and big brown eyes. She was in a business casual outfit which consisted of blacks pants, a grey, white, and black shirt with a tie in the front, and some black heels.

Sam observed the area around them while Dean observed the woman in front of them. Sam noticed that it was a sunny warm day and everything seemed calm. It was the opposite of what they had come from. Even uniting all the angels, the demons (under Crowley of course), and some hunters hadn't been too successful. They were barely keeping The Darkness from destroying the planet. The worse part is that they didn't even know what the Darkness's plan was. Dean took in the woman in front of them. She was something more then beautiful. She had that old time/long ago beauty to her that almost seemed unreal. She seemed familiar yet he knows that if he had met her before that he would have remembered her.

"Hello my brave knights," the woman spoke. The brothers were confused on how she seemed to know them.

"Who are you?" Dean was the first to ask.

"Oh, Dean don't you recognize me? I am God," the woman declared.

"God's a woman?" Sam questioned.

"I have had many forms but it is you humans fault that you mostly portray me as a man," God responded.

"Well God I just to say your doing a great job with the universe," Dean insulted.

"Dean!" Sam warned.

"It is alright. Let him vent his frustrations," God replied.

"Well lets start with why you left, where you went, and why we couldn't find you?" Dean started with his first questions.

God smiles for a second then turns serious, "I left it was what was needed I knew there was corruption inside my angels and the only way to get rid of it was to leave." "When I left I went to a different universe just as we are in a different universe now. That is why Castiel wasn't able to find me," God answered Dean's first few questions.

"What about Cas? He wasn't corrupt," Sam wondered out loud. God gets a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Castiel, my favorite soldier. He has surpassed everything I knew he could be, everything I made him to be," God commented.

"Why do you keep calling us knights and soldiers?" Dean continued with his questions.

"Before I left your universe I looked for warriors that would take care of my world while I was gone. Although I knew the apocalypse had to happen I needed champions to stop it in a way. I found you two and Cas to be the perfect fits," God explained. "Why do you think I keep bringing you three back? Because I needed you and the universe needed you," God remarked.

"Why did you make us go through all that?" Dean asked. God knows he means the pain of losing those they cared about.

"I didn't do anything expect set you on the path and made sure you staying alive. I don't control what humans or angels do," God contradicted.

"Now the Darkness is free," Sam informed God not sure if she knows.

"I know. Let me gather some friends and then we will find Castiel and stop this together," God said. God makes some weird gesture and to people appear.

"Chuck? Bobby?" Dean conveyed shocked at seeing them.

"Hey guys. Saw you in that musical. Great stuff," Chuck joked.

"So you idjits released some sort of evil and now you need help. Looks like nothings changed," Bobby declared. The brothers exchanged hugs with each of the men.

"Let's go to war now. For 'Once we have a war there is only one thing to do. It must be won. For defeat brings worse things than any that can ever happen in war.'" God stated. They all disappeared going back to the universe they knew to get a friend and fight a war that most of them weren't sure if they could win.

Whoever is the first to comment with the correct guess on who 'God' is quoting in that last line will get a special treat! Please read, review, comment, etc. Willing to beg for reviews. They are like food to writers. Check out my blog if you want more like this!


End file.
